In-Class Action
by TwinOfDoom
Summary: COMPLETE! Remus lets himself be persuaded to something unusual. With all of his students watching ... Will it be worth it? Rating should actually be MA (Anal, Exhib, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, SoloM)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the Potterverse and I can assure that no profit is being made from the writing of this story. Only the situation is somewhat mine, since it was inspired by one of my own teachers. All rights with the rightful owners.

**A/N:** This was inspired by my former physics teacher. He was rather gross, but that doesn't matter here. Important for my story was that one day during class he was acting quite weirdly ... I couldn't figure out why. After half an hour or so, another man (an electrician) climbed out from under the table, the two exchanged looks and the man left. That's how the idea for this story was born. It took me more than two years to finish (about 2009).

It's unbeta-ed and I'm no native speaker, so bear with me. :) I hope you will enjoy this. Oh, and in this story Remus is once again allowed to teach at Hogwarts, the Golden Trio know that Sirius is innocent ... so slightly AR.

And there's some point-of-view-hopping in the end. :)

**Warning:** Like most (or all) of my stories, this is slash (male/male relationship and sexual actions). If you are creeped out by that, you'd better not read this. Also, this story is pretty graphic, so it's rated M/MA.

(Remus' POV)

Remus Lupin was desperately trying to suppress a moan. He had clenched his hands around the edges of his desk, staring fixedly into the room. What a stupid idea! How could he ever have let Sirius persuade him to something as stupid as this? He bit his lip, hoping against hope that none of his students had noticed anything. It seemed they had not. Lupin was close to letting escape a sigh of relief, but thought better of it. He did not want to draw attention to himself. But no matter how great his tension, he had to marvel at how Sirius could ever stay so quiet while performing a blowjob. He looked down and saw him stop for a second to smile up at the other man.

The snap of fingers brought Lupin's attention back to the class in front of him. Hermione. Naturally! Oh, shit! How was he supposed to talk to her? Sirius had just flicked his tongue around the tip of his cock and Lupin was having difficulties keeping himself from crying out with pleasure.

"Yes," he managed to whisper and cleared his throat. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Professor, I would like to hear your opinion on the text we have just read." She looked at him with those great curious and questioning eyes … he'd have to answer. Shit! He patted Sirius' head under the desk, meaning him to stop. He didn't, though, but set his tongue to work all the more passionately.

"Well ...," he started, still trying to make Sirius stop, his hand buried in the thick black hair. He put his elbow on the desk and tried to focus on Hermione. "Well ..." What was this text Hermione was talking about? "Ok, Hermione ..." Keep thinking! "I see you've already read the text ... I'll gladly answer your question after the lesson ..." He felt something gather in him, a tingling tension, a sensation that made his hand slap down on the table.

It wouldn't be long now – "Professor?" Hermione again.

Insufferable know-it-all, he found himself thinking. Lupin gulped a great deal of air. "Yes, what is it?"

"Do you want someone to come to the board and write down their views?"

"Erm ... I don't think we should do this just now ..." He could feel Sirius give a little chuckle that resulted in a pleasing vibration. "... Let us wait until ... all of the class have finished as well."

Satisfied with that answer, Hermione put down her hand and set to making notes again. He couldn't prevent a sigh from escaping his lips that was tinged with a moan. Finally. Convincing Hermione to stop asking questions had been hard work, especially in the state he was in. He felt the fingers of his right hand claw into his thigh, begging the animal inside to stay silent while the waves of pleasure became unbearable and he finally let go.

With a force that was unlike anything Sirius had ever made him feel, he came, releasing all of his tension and apprehension into these moments of purest lust. His body stiffened, not wanting to destroy this feeling, then he felt himself slump forward very un-subtle-y, breathing quietly but heavily, the blood thundering in his ears while stars swam around the dancing world before his eyes. He dimly noticed Sirius cleaning him up with his tongue, before tucking him back into his trousers.

All he wanted to do now was snuggle into his lover's arms and go to sleep, but unfortunately, he still had more than a dozen knowledge-hungry students sitting in front of him, some scanning his drowsy expression curiously. Reluctantly, he straightened up in his chair and cleared his throat. Rapid movement underneath his desk made him look down to find Sirius' cock standing to attention, his hand working up and down feverishly. Another moan threatened to vent its way from Remus' mouth, but he was able to hold it in. Instead, he faced the Gryffindors.

"Class dismissed for today. I'm not feeling well. No homework. Have a nice day, all of you!" There was an outbreak of clutter among the students, while they put away their books and quills. Gradually, the classroom emptied, until Remus and Sirius were alone.

The dark-haired man grinned as he crawled out from under the desk.

"Fiend," Remus said, slapping him on the back of his head affectionately.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, but we knew that already ... now ..." He looked down his own body. "I seem to be in some kind of predicament here ... care to help an old friend out?"

"It would be a pleasure," Remus chuckled, allowing Sirius to step up and push him back onto his own desk. Sirius lost no time, sliding Remus' trousers down his legs and probing his entrance with his forefinger, while he kissed him hungrily. Remus moaned out loud, glad that he no longer had to worry about staying ridiculously quiet. He felt Sirius' fore- and middle finger enter his body easily, scissoring inside for a short while, before being pulled out again. Sirius had to be really hot. With a low groan, he let his slightly saliva-slicked cock invade his lover's ass, pushing all the way in and staying sheathed inside for as long as he could take ... which wasn't very long, given how much he had waited to be inside Remus again. Once Remus had accommodated the thick cock inside him, his hands found Sirius' buttocks quite on their own, urging him to move. Sirius didn't need telling twice. He withdrew carefully, until only his tip spread the other man's hole, then slammed back in again, and again, and again ...

(Sirius' POV)

Sirius was in ecstasy! His body felt fit to burst while he buried himself repeatedly in Remus' tight cavity. He felt it ripple with every thrust and was soon so close that he didn't even hear the knock on the door that cut through his and Remus' moans and occasional grunts.

(Remus' POV)

'Fuck!' Remus thought. He had been about to experience his second orgasm in about ten minutes when there was a purposeful knock on the door. Instinctively, he tried to sit up. It didn't work, though, for Sirius was still fucking him madly, his pace becoming more erratic by the second. He seemed unaware of the disturbance.

(Sirius' POV)

'Just a few more thrusts,' some part of Sirius managed to think while he felt his peak approaching. His hands tightened on Remus' arms when the sensation of Remus trying to sit up finally pushed him over the edge and he came with a rather audible moan, his legs threatening to give way beneath him.

(Remus' POV)

Remus waited until Sirius had come to push him off, sitting him down in the teacher's chair and hiding his half-flaccid cock back in his jeans. Then he pulled his own pants back in place and went to open the door, uncomfortably aware of some of Sirius' come sliding down his thigh. Outside stood Harry and Hermione. The boy's eyes widened when they fell on Sirius, half-asleep in the chair, and on Remus' dishevelled appearance and reddened cheeks, the slightly kiss-swollen lips.

(Harry's POV)

Harry could see that something exceptionally weird was going on here. And he certainly didn't remember Sirius being in the classroom with them ten minutes earlier. He exchanged glances with Hermione, who had a look of dawning comprehension on her face that Harry had yet to reach.

(Remus' POV)

"Professor Lupin," she began, her cheeks flushed ever so slightly, "you seemed to be quite ... preoccupied (she stressed the word in a way that made Remus sure she knew exactly what he and his lover had been doing underneath his desk) earlier in class. So I wanted to ask if you could have a look at my notes now, if you don't have any unfinished business to attend to ..." She handed him a scroll of parchment, wished him a pleasant day and went off to dinner, a curious Harry whispering questions to her as they went.

Sighing, Remus closed the door and turned to face Sirius, who had by now recovered and straightened up and who was smiling at him. "Boy, I think you've lost this lot's respect forever, love."

Chuckling, Remus went back to his lover, took his hand, and together they made their way down to the Great Hall.


End file.
